


The Ice Planet

by CraftyBookWorm



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Adventure, Alien Planet, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyBookWorm/pseuds/CraftyBookWorm
Summary: The Doctor and his companions land on a snow covered planet. What starts out as a grand outing changes with one error.My first venture into writing; constructive feedback welcome. Please note punctuation and I do not always get along.
Relationships: Ian Chesterton/Barbara Wright
Kudos: 7





	The Ice Planet

They had landed on a snowy and windswept plain. Barbara shivered and wrapped her scarf tighter around her, thankful that they were better prepared for the weather this time around.

“I wonder where we are this time,” whispered Ian, ensuring that the Doctor could not overhear. Barbara simply shrugged her shoulders, “Knowing what our travels are like with the Doctor, I imagine we will find out soon enough” She replied.

The Doctor and Susan had moved away from the Tardis to collect samples for analysis. Susan sealed the container that she held in her hands and stood up. She put her hand over her eyes to peer into the distance. “There doesn’t seem to be any sign of civilisation anywhere Grandfather,” she commented. 

The Doctor peered up from his notes, “Perhaps not in this area child, we may need to investigate further,” he suggested before turning to Ian and Barbara. “What say you? Hmm? Are you ready for an exploration?”

Ian rubbed his hands together, “Anything is better than just standing around” he chuckled. Barbara nodded in agreement trying not to shiver, “We’ll just have to think warm thoughts.”

The group managed to trudge through the thick layer of snow for a few feet when, suddenly, the ground began to tremor.

Barbara and Susan reached out and grasped each of Ian’s arms, while the Doctor reached out to hold onto Susan. A low buzzing could be heard, increasing in volume, the tremors multiplied until a force threw the Doctor and his companions to the ground. 

A loud thunderclap sounded and the buzzing faded into silence.

Ian was first to recover, raising his head to check on the others. “Barbara! Susan! Doctor!” he exclaimed, running over to where they lay. Barbara sat in the snow, her hand on her head. Susan was attending to the Doctor, who was waving her away, “Now, stop your fussing my dear, I am quite alright.” He declared.

Ian knelt next to Barbara, “Are you alright?” He murmured. Barbara smiled at his concern, “Yes, a little shaken, but quite alright.” She replied. Barbara glanced over Ian’s shoulder and gave a soft gasp, “Ian! Look!” She breathed. 

Ian turned to where Barbara had pointed and his jaw dropped. “How did that get there!” He blurted out. “Doctor! I think civilisation found us!”

Where there was once a snowy white surface was now a strange tent city. Heavily clothed figures were walking around. A small group had gathered closest to the travellers occasionally glancing in their direction.

“Should we be worried?” Inquired Barbara. “Well,” Susan mused “They haven’t taken us prisoner yet, surely that’s a good sign.” Barbara and Susan smiled at each other in amusement.

They turned to see that the gathered group had parted and that one of the heavily clothed figures was approaching them cautiously, their arms raised in a peaceful gesture.

The Doctor stood in front of his companions, his hands clutching at the lapels of his coat. A steely determination graced his features. 

The figure stopped a metre away, appeared to clear his throat and began to speak. “I bring you greetings in the name of the Goddess Lunaria, my name is Galnak.” he began “If you please, who are you?”

The Doctor stood up straighter, “I am the Doctor,” he stated “and these are Ian, Barbara and my granddaughter Susan”

“Greetings to you all,” replied Galnak “You have travelled far? You bear no likeness to our people”

“We are not of this world, my dear fellow. We are explorers from another time and place”

“You are explorers from beyond this world,” Galnak seemed pleasantly surprised by this “You must come and meet Tebek! We are scientists, please come and share your knowledge and findings.”

Galnak turned quickly, gesturing to the Doctor and his companions to follow. The Doctor turned to Ian, Barbara and Susan beaming with delight before starting off after Galnak. Barbara had to resist the temptation to roll her eyes taking out a tissue to wipe her nose, “Here we go again, shall we catch up before we get left behind?”

Ian nodded and offered his elbow, “With you? Always.” Susan smothered a giggle into her gloves then raced ahead to join her grandfather trudging through the snow.

As they approached the tent city, they could now see in more detail. Some of the tents appeared small in size, just big enough for 2 people to sleep in comfortably. The bigger tents Galnak said, were the research tents which held important equipment. One tent in the centre was the biggest of all. Galnak held the tent flap open as the travellers walked through. The Doctor and his companions noticed the change of temperature immediately. “Our tents are well insulated to cope with extreme temperatures.” Galnak explained as he removed his hood. 

Ian observed Galnak now his face was visible, pale blue skin...or was that a fine layer of fur covering his face big eyes and drooping ears. He still was amazed at the types of aliens they had met with the Doctor and this time was no different.

“Please wait here,” requested Galnak as he went through another set of flaps in the opposite direction. Sounds could be heard, conversations were muted by the material, giving the feeling of being under water.

The Doctor looked around thoughtfully, taking in the environment around him. “This is quite the setup, wouldn’t you agree Chatterton?” Ian gave thought to what they had seen, with a quiet “Chesterton” muttered under his breath. “It’s certainly intriguing Doctor, I’ll give them that.”

Susan and Barbara were thankful to be in the warmth. Barbara wiped her nose for what seemed like the 100th time. “I wish sometimes that we would land on a tropical beach or the like.” She commented to Susan as she cleared her throat, “it would certainly be more pleasant.” 

Susan smiled at the remark, and while she agreed, she did like the thrill of adventure that any destination offered. “As long as we stay in the tents we should be right.” She replied trying to give some comfort. Susan couldn’t help but notice that Barbara seemed to be the only one being effected by the low temperatures. Ian, the Doctor and herself, while chilled, looked to be fairing much better.

It was only a few minutes later when visibly excited Galnak reappeared from behind the material. “Tebek is anxious to meet you, please enter!” He proclaimed at the same time ushering the travellers through the flaps.

The interior was darker, however well lit. A fire pit in the centre of the room provided the warmth of the tent. Luminescent torches hung on the cloth walls. Surrounding the fire pit were many tables laden with equipment and recording devices. The scientists were scattered around the room at varying tables, Galnak led them towards the biggest group. 

“Tebek! Here they are! These are the Doctor and his travel companions,” He announced. “Doctor, this is Tebek our Chief Scientist.” 

The Doctor gave a slight bow forwards in acknowledgement. Tebek appeared curious of the gesture nonetheless copied the body movement. “Yes, I heard of your presence.” Stated Tebek “I think we could gain a lot from each other.” 

“My friends, open your mind to the possibilities!” Said Tebek “The information we could share!”

____________________________________________________________________

The Doctor and his companions offered to assist the scientists with their findings and exploration. Ian, Susan and the Doctor helped to run the equipment for analysis. Barbara, feeling slightly out of her depth with the strange technology, opted to go with the exploration group. She figured that putting things in containers was hard to mess up and she could feel useful on this alien world.

“Now are you warm enough? Do you want my scarf?” asked Ian, already unwinding the long knitted piece from around his neck. Barbara cleared her throat. “Ian, I should be fine, really.” Ian stopped, and looked at Barbara. “Are you sure? Your starting to sound like you have a frog in your throat.” Barbara glared at Ian for a moment before her features softened. As annoying as it was, she knew deep down Ian was just trying to look out for her. She reached out to clasp his hand, “Yes Ian I’m sure, thank you”

Ian smiled back and squeezed her hand. He knew that he was a bit overprotective, even more so after their experience when they were shrunk. Barbara could look after herself, but that didn’t mean he should stop trying.

The Doctor stood to the side oblivious to their interaction, peering at the small device resting in his palm. “This device is quite ingenious. Wear it like a badge and the co-ordinates are transmitted through the computer to transport to and from the camp.” He looked up at Barbara and Ian. “Well Ms Wright, let’s not keep you from your duty.” He clipped the device to Barbara’s outer cloak, then offered his arm to her and lead her to the main area where the exploration groups were waiting for transport.

One of the scientists looks up and waves them over. Susan, who has already made friends with one of the groups smiles as they approach. “Greetings, I am Larana, Bar-bara you are to join our group to location LX-8723. We thank you for your help” Barbara smiled back, “You’re welcome, but I haven’t done anything yet” Larana nodded, she looked towards Ian and the Doctor. “Do not worry, Ian and Doctor, I promise to take care of your Bar-Bara. She will be safe with me.” Ian tried his best to keep his face neutral, all the while beaming on the inside at the thought of ‘his’ Barbara. 

An announcement cut through the noise “ALL EXPLORATION GROUPS TO THE TRANSPORT AREA, I REPEAT, ALL EXPLORATION GROUPS TO THE TRANSPORT AREA”

“That would be us then,” Barbara released the Doctor’s arm, briefly resting her hand on Ian’s and intercepted a hug from Susan. She took her place next to Larana and waved as they faded out, disappearing from view.

The Doctor, Susan turned and moved to assist the scientists. Ian gave one more thought gaze to where Barbara last stood, before turning himself to seek out the Doctor.

______________________________________________________________________________

The wind whipped around the group, who were undeterred in their work. They had been out in the field for a few hours now. Barbara suppressed a shudder and continued to collect samples in the containers. Larana had told the group to work in pairs and had designated herself to work with Barbara. Larana took the sample from Barbara and made the appropriate marks to identify it later at camp. “It will only be another hour by your time before we are transported back to base camp” Larana glanced towards Barbara, “Are you alright Bar-bara? You’re face has changed it’s colour.”

Barbara picked up one of the containers, its chrome plating acting like a mirror. She sighed, “It’s what my people call ‘wind burn’,” She croaked out. Wincing, she hoped that the Doctor had something in the Tardis to soothe her skin when they returned. “I imagine it would be something that you wouldn’t have to worry about” Larana nodded, “Yes, in conditions like this, I am grateful for the protection that my fur gives.”

They worked on until a chirping alarm sounded. Larana stood up and called the groups attention, “Everyone gather what you have collected, it is time to depart.” There was a mild scurry as the scientists assembled quickly. Larana contacted base camp, “This is Larana at location LX-8723, we are ready for transport.”

As they started to fade out, Barbara felt a warmth on her cloak. Looking down she saw the transmitter she wore turn a bright red. It sparked and Barbara had the sensation she was falling. She looked to meet Larana’s eyes, shocked expressions on both of their faces. Barbara watched as Larana and the group of scientists fade from her view. There was the sound of rushing wind and the last thing Barbara knew, she landed solidly on the ground.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ian was feeling cheerful, their time had been quite productive. They had negotiated to bring the Tardis into the scientist’s camp. Then they were able to fulfil their promise to assist. Initially the equipment gave him a bit of trouble, but thanks to a few tips from the Doctor, Ian was able to run the required tests. 

“Ah, my boy,” the Doctor appeared from behind a tent flap “Quite an exciting few hours wouldn’t you say, hmm?” Ian agreed, “Yes, once I got the hang of the equipment.” The peaceful environment was disturbed by an alarm, they overheard the other scientists mention the transport area. “By the sounds of it, Barbara should be making her return”

Susan raced around the corner excitement on her face. “Did you hear? The exploration groups are on their way back! Come on, let’s go!” Susan grabbed a hold of Ian’s arm and started to drag him towards the doorway. “Alright, alright, I’m coming. No need to twist my arm.” Ian laughed as they walked on. Both Ian and Susan were eager to see Barbara, the concern for their friend’s health still in their minds. 

Ian, Susan and the Doctor approached the entryway as scientists trickled out deep in conversation. A few noticed the travellers, quickly averted their gaze and rushed away. Mildly puzzled they entered. They spotted a flustered Larana working at a control panel with others. She glimpsed at them with a contrite expression on her face. “I am sorry, I have failed in my promise” She looked back at the control panel before continuing, “During our transit to camp, Bar-bara’s transmitter device malfunctioned, she lost her link with us.” She blew out a breath “I am trying to locate her transmitter signal.”

One of the other scientists broke away from a separate control panel. “Larana!” He called, “We have been able to track down the last coordinates from the transmitter, unfortunately the device is no longer sending a signal.” Larana took the notes from her colleague, flipping through them muttering. “The last known signal came from an area we have not surveyed yet.”  
“Well, what are we waiting for?” Ian said impatiently. “Your camp can just materialise at the last coordinates.” Larana sighed, “I am sorry Ian, but it is not that simple. We require flat terrain to ensure a safe transportation of the whole base. Without this information, I fear that the camp must stay where it is.”

Ian was quiet for moment, a frown forming on his face. “You mean she’s out there alone and we have no way of knowing exactly where she is?”

______________________________________________________________________________

Barbara’s eyes snapped open, the images of the last few moments flashing in her mind. She attempted to sit up until sharp pains made themselves known in her wrist and side. Blinking the snow from her eyes, she began a mental assessment of her injuries. Her wrist was stiff and painful, a tentative look under her glove revealed some faint bruising. The snow had helped in the fact that her wrist had not swollen. Cautiously she felt around her side and winced when she pushed on a sensitive area. Barbara hoped it was only bruised having no way to tell otherwise. 

Sucking in a breath through her teeth, she slowly righted herself. She took in the environment around her. There were more mountains and hills here, she hoped this meant she would be able to find shelter. Gingerly she turned around, to see a small hill and a trail of disturbed snow leading to where she stood. She winced at the memory before a sneeze found its way out. 

Barbara clutched at her side with her good hand and squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. “Well that’s not a welcome sensation.” She muttered under her breath. She stood there a few moments until a gust of wind reminded her she could not stay still for too long. Opening her eyes, she spotted a dark disc buried in the snow. Carefully Barbara eased herself down to pick it up. 

“The transmitter device,” she placed it into her coat pocket. “At least what’s left of it.” Keeping it, she felt, gave her some hope that maybe, just maybe it could help in some way.

Wiping her nose, she began to trudge through the thick snow towards the hillside. 

Unbeknownst to Barbara, a small creature watched her leave, its head cocked to the side.  
Staying low the creature tentatively followed her, it’s footfalls making no sound. 

Suddenly it’s head turned as if being called, and raced away treading lightly over the snow covered ground.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was a flurry of activity at the base camp, supplies and land transport quickly being organised. The Doctor was helping to map a path to the last known coordinates. Ian had already nominated himself to be part of the rescue team and was being fitted with the appropriate gear and clothing. 

Susan worked with a scientist named Tobruk to pack and prep the land transport. It resembled a sled people from the Arctic would use on Earth. At the same time, she was introduced to the creatures that would provide the pull. To her surprise they were smaller than she thought, however, she knew from her travels with Grandfather that you shouldn’t judge from first appearances. 

“These are Lubora . They may be small, but they have amazing strength and endurance” said Tobruk. Susan crouched down and gently stroked the creatures back. “Please do your best and help us find Barbara,” she whispered. “We must bring her back safely.” Before she pulled her hand back she felt a zap, almost like static. An image of a snowy hillside suddenly filled her mind. As quickly as it arrived the image fled. “How curious,” Susan paused for only a moment before bringing herself back to the present. “Let’s get you ready for your adventure”

The Doctor grabbed his lapels and firmly nodded his head. A joint effort with the scientists had produced a efficient journey. He turned his head and acknowledged Ian as he entered through the flaps. “Well my boy,” he said as he clapped his hand onto Ian’s back. “We will monitor your travels from here. You make sure now to report back to us and keep us updated.” 

“Hmm, yes” Ian replied absently. His eyes focused on the map that lay in front of them. Internally, he was miles away. To say he was anxious would be an understatement. His concern grew with each passing moment. Barbara’s survival depended on their swiftness. She could take care of herself, but in these extreme conditions, time was of the essence. 

“Grandfather!” Susan ran into sectioned area. “Oh Ian! You’re here too. The land transport is almost ready and loaded”. Ian nodded “I should go check in with Katara,” he said. “She’s leading the search and rescue.” He thanked Susan, before heading back through the flaps.

Susan and the Doctor watched him leave. “Was there something you needed, my child?” asked the Doctor. Susan turned her head and blinked. “Oh yes...” she began. “Grandfather, While I was helping Tobruk I suddenly saw this image of a snowy hillside in my mind. I wasn’t daydreaming. It felt very real.” The Doctor intrigued, immediately started to question his granddaughter. “What were you doing at the time Susan?” 

“I like said Grandfather, I was helping Tobruk with the Lubora. They’re one of the animal lifeforms on this planet.” Susan reported. “Tobruk was introducing me to them and I was petting one when it happened.”

“Was it the one occurrence?” asked the Doctor.  
“Yes Grandfather, but I wasn’t able to concentrate on the image. It disappeared so quickly” said Susan. “What happened before you saw this image?” he continued. “Well, I was thinking about Barbara, I was asking them to help us bring her back” she admitted. The Doctor raised his hand to his chin thoughtfully. “This needs further investigation,” he said, tapping his finger on his jaw. “I must speak to Tobruk and learn more about these Lubora. Something is making a link to your telepathic abilities.” With that he nodded once more, adjusted his collar and turned to the entryway. “Come along, Susan there’s much to do,” he said.

______________________________________________________________________________

It had been a few hours now and Barbara felt frozen to the core. Even though she was dressed for the conditions, the effectiveness reduced the longer she stayed out in the elements. ‘Just keep moving’ she thought to herself. ‘Find shelter,’ she smiled with no humour. Easier said than done. So far her search had been fruitless. One thought plagued her, ‘how do I even know I’m not going round in circles?’ 

Movement at the corner of her eye made her turn. Cautiously she took a few steps forward, heart thumping in her chest. As she rounded the corner of a crest, she paused to take in the sight before her. Perched on the snow was a small, lithe, fox-like creature. It gazed at Barbara so intently she felt as if she was being given the once over. The creature turned and walked a few paces before stopping and looking over it’s shoulder at her. 

“What is it Foxy Loxy? Do I need to follow you?” She rasped. “You better not be like your counterpart*,” she said mostly to herself. She moved forwards and the creature returned to it’s path, still ensuring Barbara was following behind. As they walked the terrain changed until finally a welcome sight greeted Barbara’s eyes. 

There in the side of a rocky crag, revealed a cave entrance. “Oh thank goodness,” she breathed. “Thank you Loxy.” The difference was immediate as she stepped into the enclosed area. The cave itself was still icy with no way to provide extra warmth or light. 

All to be seen in the dim light of the cave were a few boulders scattered about the small space. Personally she was just grateful to get away from the harsh wind. Curiously, there was also a strange glow emanating from somewhere. Slowly turning, her eyes once again landed on the creature. “Loxy,” she gasped. “You glow in the dark. Must make hunting at night difficult.” Barbara chuckled but stopped short, her throat feeling raw. Rubbing her throat gently, she sat down close to one of the boulders. “So Loxy, are you going to keep me company?” she croaked. The creature responded by moving towards Barbara and stopping a few feet away. It sat back on it’s haunches and gazed intently at her.

“Well, I want to tell you I appreciate it,” she said. “Any company is better than none.” Barbara shifted slightly to ease the pressure on her ribs and wrist. Coughing lightly she leant her head back against the rock. She would rest just for a moment or two.....

______________________________________________________________________________

“I want you to do exactly what you did before Susan,” instructed the Doctor. “This time keep your concentration focused.” Susan nodded before kneeling down next to the Lubora once more. “Hello again,” she said and placed her hand on the animal’s back. She concentrated and was rewarded with another flash. It was another hilly landscape, but this time it was different. Standing in the middle was a recognisable figure, it was... “Barbara! It’s Barbara!” she exclaimed. The Doctor’s face beamed with discovery. “Excellent Susan! Now my child, are you able to still receive these thoughts without touching the creature?” He asked. Susan sat back this time and focused on the animal placing her hands to her temples. ‘Please help us find Barbara’ she directed her thoughts towards the Lubora. Now she knew what to look for the process was quicker, although the image had changed. Susan now saw Barbara, eyes closed leaning against a rock looking very cold. ‘Barbara! Don’t worry, we are coming to get you!’ The image of Barbara gasped and sat up as Susan lost the connection. “Grandfather, it worked! But we have to hurry, Barbara looks terrible!”

“We must get to Ian and Katara before they leave,” said the Doctor. “You need to go with them my dear, your visions just might be the key to Barbara’s survival.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Holding herself to ease the discomfort in her side, Barbara blinked rapidly as the image of Susan faded from her mind. It felt so real, as if she was right next to her. ‘Was it a dream? Hallucination?’ She groaned softly, her body starting to protest from the sudden movement. Looking down she saw that, while she rested her new friend had curled up next to her. Smiling to herself, she felt a sense of comfort. 

But comfort would only get so far. She needed to check her resources. Stiff from the cold she slowly reached in to the pockets of her coat. Clumsily she pulled out two slightly squashed food packets, a water pouch and a singular hand warming pouch. 

Barbara regarded the warming pouch, if she recalled correctly; once activated it would stay warm for up to two hours. She sighed, activation would require the use of both hands. Still, any extra warmth right now would be worth the pain. Bracing herself, she bent the pouch until she heard the telltale ‘snap’. With her good hand she managed to place the pouch inside her coat. 

Food was next, she peeled the foil away before taking a small bite. Breaking off a small piece she offered it to her new friend. “What do you think, Loxy?” She whispered “Want to try?” ‘Loxy’ raised it’s head and sniffed at the offering. Using its snout, it closed Barbara’s fingers over her palm and pushed it back towards her. “Alright, I just thought I would be polite, my mother always told me it was nice to share.” 

Finishing her food she took a small sip water. The chill of the water agitated her throat causing her to choke and cough. Her barking cough resounded off the cavernous walls. Holding her side she waited until her coughing subsided. Slowly she took another sip of water and capped it. Settling back she concentrated on steadying her breathing. Her nose was now blocked from the cold, if Barbara had a choice she would prefer the running nose. ‘At least I would be able to breathe.’ She lay still for a moment until her eyes started to droop. ‘No! I must stay awake.’ She struggled to make herself more upright. “Loxy, would you like to hear about the ancient Aztecs?”

______________________________________________________________________________

“Doing alright Susan?” Ian called above the rushing wind. He gripped the side of the sled firmly to keep his balance as they slid over the snowy terrain. “Yes Ian, I’m fine!” Susan had been quickly kitted out after the Doctor informed them of Susan’s telepathic imagery. Tobruk had also joined them. The telepathic nature of the Lubora was a new development and like any scientist worth their salt he wanted to research as much as he could.

Along with Katara, they had been travelling for a few hours. Ian helped provide ballast as Katara steered and maintained speed. Tobruk and Susan sat in the sled with the supplies. Tobruk taking notes as they progressed. “How much farther until we reach the coordinates?” Ian yelled towards Katara. “We have a few more hours before reaching the last known coordinates!” Katara replied. “Please let me know if you need to rest Ian, Tobruk can take your place if needed!” 

Ian nodded, however, the likelihood of him resting yet were zero to none. Concern for Barbara’s health and survival continued to build with each passing tick of the clock. He internally shook his head. Barbara had pulled through tough situations before he reminded himself. He had to trust that she would pull through again. 

An audible gasp pulled Ian from his thoughts, he looked up towards the front of the sled. Susan now had a look of concentration as she pressed her hands to her temples. “What is it Susan?” he called. “It’s Barbara!” Ian was confused and said so, “But how is she sending you a message? She’s not Telepathic.” 

“I’m not sure Ian, she must of found a way.” Joy was cut short as Susan processed the telepathic message. “Poor thing, I think she’s feverish; nothing is making sense.” Ian made a noise of concern in the back of his throat. She tried again to understand the images and words that appeared in random sequence.

‘Cold....’ The snowy landscape drifted up through the fog.

‘Home...” The Tardis spun past, closely followed by the Doctor’s, Susan’s and Ian’s faces.

‘Loxy...’ 

“Loxy?” Muttered Susan. “What’s a Loxy?” Immediately she was rewarded by an image of a creature she now recognised. “It’s a Lubora!” realisation dawning on her face. “Loxy must be the one sending me the images and messages. They’re trying to help Barbara!”

She redoubled her efforts to talk to Barbara, ‘Barbara can you hear me?’   
‘Susan...,’ her mental image floating up.   
‘Yes, it’s me. We’re on our way to find you.’  
‘It’s cold, .... need warmth’  
‘We are bringing supplies to help you’  
‘Moving...hurts’  
‘Barbara where are you hurt?’  
‘Hurts....’ Susan could sense Barbara was losing focus.  
‘Barbara, we need Loxy to help us find you’  
‘Loxy...help’  
‘Yes Barbara, can Loxy tell us where you are?’

Suddenly the sled swerved, the Lubora pulling changing direction. 

“What are they doing?” yelled Katara. “This is not the path we need to take!” Susan quickly turned to face her. “No! It’s alright, they are communicating with the other Lubora that is with Barbara. They’re talking us straight to her!” She explained. As one they felt the sled speed up and gain more momentum. Ian couldn’t stop the joyous expression that spread over his face. This was the best news he had received since learning of Barbara’s disappearance. Tobruk perked up at this latest piece of information. “Please Susan can you explain in more detail?” he questioned as he pulled out a recording pad.

______________________________________________________________________________

An unfamiliar weight on her chest brought Barbara back to consciousness. She fought against her heavy eyelids, finally winning the fight to open them. Blearily she glanced down trying to work out why she felt so heavy. 

Loxy had now moved and curled up on her torso, it’s snout wedged between her scarf and neck. A faint smile appeared on her face. She dreamt about Susan again, her eyes searched the enclosed space but found no one. 

The Lubora raised it’s head and looked her in the eye. Stiffly she raised her good hand to pet Loxy. “ Was I really talking to Susan or am I hallucinating?” Barbara’s groggy voice was barely a whisper. 

‘Susan, find’ Barbara’s hand paused on the creature’s back. That was not a voice she recognised.

‘Help, come’ She looked at the Lubora, ‘I must be going mad,’ She thought. 

Barbara continued to stroke the animal’s back for a few minutes before her energy waned. The last thought she heard before her eyes slipped shut was ‘Barbara, safe’.

______________________________________________________________________________

It had been a few more hours of travel before the sled team of Lubora stopped. Ian leapt from the sled intent to start the search. He helped Susan down from the sled, “Right, which way now?” He said as he reached for the kit the doctor gave them. As Susan was about to make contact they heard a scuffle from the sled. One of the Lubora was straining at it’s harness and had dragged several of the other Lubora with it. Susan knelt down near the animal and there was a brief pause as she communicated. “I think we have ourselves a volunteer,” she stated and unclipped it from it’s harness.

The Lubora raced forward, its ears upright and alert. Ian and Susan were quick to follow. “We will follow as far as we can then await your return!” called Katara as they raced away. It was slow going initially; the Lubora had no problem, practically skipping over the top of the drifts. Ian and Susan tried their best to keep up through the thick snowfall. 

“Over there!” shouted Susan suddenly. Ian turned his eyes to where she was pointing. Not far from where they were, a visible opening could be seen. He didn’t hesitate and doubled his efforts to move through the snow. Later, Susan would remark, that watching Ian quickly high step through the snow was the funniest thing she had ever seen.

Ian arrived at the mouth of the cave, the Lubora who had reached the entrance first sat and watched him. He steadied his breath then entered. The cave was dim, he reached into his kit and brought out a insta-torch. He flexed it to activate and soon the area was filed with a strong light.

The rocky surface cast long shadows as he moved further forward. It was short work to scan the interior when he noticed something curled up behind a boulder to the side. “Barbara!”

Susan had made it to the cave in time to hear his shout, she rushed in to find him kneeling beside Barbara on the ground. She had curled up as much as her body would allow. Her face partially obscured by her scarf. Another Lubora, no, ‘Loxy’ Susan noted, was curled up with Barbara.

Ian gently shook Barbara by the shoulder, “Barbara, can you hear me?” She stirred slightly with a flutter of her eyelids, but stilled, not waking. Frowning, Ian turned to reach into his kit. Before he could complete is task, he was unsurprised to see Susan already holding a scanning device outstretched in her hand. “Oh Ian, did you see her face? I think there is something in the kit that we could use for the wind burn.”

Ian thanked her as he took the device and scanned Barbara. His face hardened as he viewed the results. “Her temperature’s low, we need to get her out of here.” He made short work of repacking his kit and moved to pick Barbara up. “Susan help me please, she has bruised ribs and a sprained wrist.”

Loxy had shifted and placed it’s head protectively over Barbara’s injured side. Susan took possession of the kit and squatted by Barbara’s side. There was a brief silence before Susan murmured, “It’s alright, we’ll be careful.” She looked up at Ian as she stroked the Lubora’s head. “Loxy feels responsible for Barbara. Do you think we can take an extra back with us?” 

Ian gave a small smile, “Well Loxy has cared for Barbara so far. It would only be fair to see it through to the finish. Come on then.” Loxy moved delicately away and sat by Susan. Barbara’s brow furrowed as her body registered the change in temperature but remained silent. Ian eased Barbara up until she was in a sitting position. “Susan, do you have the thermo-blanket?” He gently removed Barbara’s damp outer coat and graciously accepted the dry blanket. He wrapped it snuggly around her shoulders. Placing a supporting hand under her knees and back he lifted Barbara into his arms. “Let’s get out of here.”

They made it back to the sled. Susan had walked ahead of Ian to clear a manageable path. Tobruk and Katara helped Ian and Barbara into the sled. By silent agreement Tobruk would take over as ballast with Katara. This left Susan to help care for Barbara as they travelled. While the scientists could have offered aid, the urgency of the situation was not a good time to learn about alien physiology.

Ian held Barbara close, her back to his front. The blanket wrapped around both of them. His main role now to provide a steady body temperature. He was not going to lose her to something like hypothermia. The Doctor would be ready to treat Barbara on their return. Ian paused, “The Doctor....Susan, can you radio your grandfather? Let him know we found Barbara?”

Susan nodded and set about contacting her grandfather. As she relayed the message back to base, Barbara stirred and unconsciously turned into Ian’s chest. He readjusted the blanket around her head, gently stroking her hair from her face. “You’ll be right, we’re on our way home.”

______________________________________________________________________________

A repetitive motion brought Barbara out of her slumber. She opened her eyes and stared unfocused at the ceiling above her head. Something was different, but she couldn’t think why. Her head felt like it was full of fluff. Why was it so hard to think? She felt as though she could sleep for an entire week. A warmth on her left hand finally gained her attention. She turned her head to see her hand laying on the pillow near her head. Clasped in hers was another hand, their thumb running back and forth on the back of her hand. Her eyes followed the arm up until she reached the owner’s face smiling gently back at her. “Ian,” she croaked causing her to cough.

Ian waited patiently for the coughing to subside before offering Barbara some water. His last few hours had been spent by her bedside. It had been hectic when they returned to the base. The Doctor barking orders at people; Ian made to wait outside the room as Susan assisted the Doctor to treat her injuries. Treatments administered, it was then the waiting game as Barbara entered a healing sleep.

Barbara moisten her lips before trying again, “How..” she cleared her throat. “When..,” her breath hitched before another coughing fit broke out. Seeing confusion in her eyes and her struggle to speak at length, Ian began to answer the unspoken questions. “Alright Barbara, just rest your voice for now,” he replied gently. “We had a stroke of luck finding you. Thanks to your friend Loxy here,” he indicated to the end of the bed. Barbara turned her head to look at the creature in question, “Loxy” she whispered. At hearing it’s bestowed name, Loxy lifted it’s head from where it was resting. Uncurled, it made it’s way up the bed until it resettled closer to Barbara, laying it’s head carefully on her arm.

“Turns out these little guys can talk to each other telepathically,” Ian continued gaining Barbara’s attention once more. “Susan made the discovery while we were preparing the search to find you. The Scientists here have a pack of them for their land transport,” he paused a moment before continuing. “You have a sprained wrist and a few bruised ribs. You were so cold when we found you,” his thumb began to once again rub her hand. “If we had been any later...I don’t know what I would have done.” 

Barbara’s eyes fluttered with fatigue, Ian’s ministrations lulling her back into a light doze. She squeezed Ian’s hand with her own. “You found me,” she whispered. “I’m here, I’m safe,” her words echoing the messages she heard in the cave.

Ian watched silently as Barbara slipped into a light sleep. He wasn’t sure how long he had been watching her when the flap of the room rustled signalling Susan and the Doctor entering the room. 

Susan paused to readjust the flap before moving towards the bed. “Has there been any change?” she asked. The Doctor stood at the head of the bed peering at in Barbara’s direction, at Susan’s question he glanced towards Ian. 

Ian looked up from Barbara. “She woke a while ago. Still a bit groggy and stiff. We talked, but I’m not sure if she will remember the conversation.” 

The new voice roused Barbara, slowly blinking into the light. Her eyes travelling lazily around the room. A flicker of recognition registered when she saw Susan and the Doctor. “Chesterton,” the Doctor spoke grabbing his lapels. “My boy, would you perhaps give us a few moments to give Miss Wright an examination?”

Ian nodded, and whispered to Barbara. “I’ll be back in a minute Barbara, won’t be long,” starting to gently remove his hand from hers. Barbara instinctively tightened her grip. Ian schooled his features all the while a warmth spread through his chest. 

Finally, he was able to extract his fingers from hers and move outside Barbara’s room. A small noise caused Ian to look down. “Well hello Loxy, you get kicked out too?” He squatted and reached out a cautious hand. Loxy appeared to sniff his hand, then ducked it’s head and placed it under the outstretched hand. Ian took this gesture as permission to touch and proceeded to stroke the Lubora’s head and scratch it’s ears. “I don’t think I properly thanked you for what you did for Barbara.” He continued his petting as he stared off into the distance. “I feel like it’s not enough, but thank you Loxy for saving her life.” 

They sat waiting for a few moments longer until Susan poked her head through the material. “Ian? You can come back in now.” 

Ian stood and dusted himself off. He gave one final nod to Loxy before heading back into the room.  
“What’s the verdict Doctor?” Ian enquired quietly. The Doctor’s face held a small smile. “Miss Wright will still feel the affects of her journey for the next few days. But, she is on the mend my boy! With the proper care she will recuperate quite well.” The Doctor patted Ian on the back. “Now! I must see Tebek, they are preparing to move on to their next venture and so should we.” He turned to his granddaughter, “Come along my child, I’ll need you prepare more medication for Miss Wright.”

With a final pat on the back the Doctor turned and followed Susan through the door. As he lifted the flap, he turned to look back. In the short time it took him to reach the door, Ian had seated himself close to Barbara’s headboard. Unaware of an audience, Ian gently smoothed his fingers across Barbara’s forehead. The Doctor smiled to himself and quietly exited the room.

‘Yes,’ he thought to himself with nod. “Miss Wright would be just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> * ‘Chicken Little’ the original animated Disney short came out in England in 1944. The character Foxy Loxy would lure the ducks and chickens into a cave for his lunch. In my mind Barbara would have been around Primary/Elementary school age when this film came to England.


End file.
